User talk:InfestedHydralisk/SSBB
bored....??? [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 07:12, 29 February 2008 (EST) :I hope you didnt upload Samus first because it's what you plan on playing? Poser! I'm gonna out Samus u, kitten lover! in 3 months from now - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 07:15, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::I don't even play nintendo. :D [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 07:18, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::Fail. lol nintendo. Mike Tycn(punch ) 07:21, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::If you don't even play Nintendo and you haven't uploaded any pictures then why would you think that was directed towards you rather than Hydra? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 07:23, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::Simple... I thought you were Hydra. :D Got confused. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 07:24, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::::lol wut, and yah i r bored atm rly --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:30, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::::From what I see here not much info has been released, correct? ;D [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:49, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::::::lol theres like alot known, but iv been off for the moment --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:40, 29 February 2008 (EST) Move sets and stage details --71.229.204.25 13:51, 29 February 2008 (EST) BTW Infested fucking sucks at SSBB :O! Lol jk. --20pxGuildof 17:33, 29 February 2008 (EST) R.O.B. I always thought he was with Mario? You can play as him in Mario Kart DS. --20pxGuildof 19:34, 29 February 2008 (EST) :if thats so i would add donkey kong and diddy kong to mario aswell, but is still different --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:46, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::Technically Mario IS part of the Donkey Kong franchise, as the first game with Mario was called Donkey Kong (you know, barrel throwing monkey shit and plumber saving crossdresser). --20pxGuildof 18:49, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::i know, they have different icon at brawl tho (o reminds me for yoshi lol) --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:52, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::::FYI, that funky Pokemon is the substitute for Mewtwo. My friend is a fanatic at SSBM and already preordered SSBB (comes out I think March 9 here in U.S.) --20pxGuildof 19:02, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::::tbh, i feel rly bad for players who actually played alot with characters from melee which arent anymore in brawl, that kinda sucks ass :/ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:17, 1 March 2008 (EST) 6 june here in europe, bleh ::::::yah my bro always played as Mewtwo, hes ticked off-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 21:22, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::::::Still, I didn't like Mewtwon > Samus as he's a little harder to control (he doesn't "stick" to the ground that much) and has a generally worse selection of moves. However, this new Pokemon becomes stronger as it gets weaker and I'm guessing sticks to the ground and stuff. --20pxGuildof 18:58, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::Lucario's ok... he'll probably be low-middle tier if for no better reason than that Brawl has a lot of good characters, and in relation, he's not great. In particular, he jumps *very* slowly which makes him harder to play. Also... Mewtwo was hands down the worst character in Melee, he was lowest of the low tier from the beginning. He had good recovery, a good Uthrow, and a good NAir. His FAir was ok, but not great, and aside from that, he sucked. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:27, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::Lucario's dair has no lag when he lands which almost makes him high tier by itself, only character that can basically L-cancel -Karmapolice 21:52, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Defiant, pichu says hai. the dair is a cute trick but as lucario is going to be air based in any resptecable game, its somewhat wasted. whats more important is his:chaingrab, his insane dodge length, his amazing projectile... etc. his dashgrab is ridiculous as well.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 20:46, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I think mewtwo was below pichu -Karmapolice 23:34, 21 March 2008 (EDT) Woot pikmin name says is all, and toon link? the animation for tht game was crap!! -- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 21:20, 1 March 2008 (EST) :the wind waker was cartoon style ^.^ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:47, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::Pikmin is just an evil game with bad morals. Basically, Strange Folk come to the world of Pikmin, then rule over these smaller, less powerful beings as evil Nazi tyrants, making them work, do their dirty work, and if necessary, die for them. In the end, the Pikmin die and you have to pluck them out again... --20pxGuildof 18:56, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::hey hunny i picked some flowers for you! Why thank you, they are beauti...AHHHH THEY LIVE!!!! *FAINT*. Huh wut? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:58, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::holy crap GoD, nazi nintendo? it all makes sense though lol-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 12:30, 9 March 2008 (EDT) Marth owns all of you, emo kid ftw! Antiarchangel 21:28, 1 March 2008 (EST) :gtfo, samus > all tbh --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:34, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::I'm sad. I was always a Roy guy (Not Marth, Roy gets cooler armor and burns stuff) but they booted him. Otherwise, I'm Samus, as I beat Event #50 with her. --20pxGuildof 07:39, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::lulz, i can beat event #50 with everyone =) --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:45, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::Pwnt. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 13:22, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::Roy's gone?! my how the mighty hath fallen-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 18:40, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::Roy was mediocre in SSBM and Marth (although I'm not a big Marth fan myself) outclassed him in every way, i.e. grab range, speed, damage, recovery, aerials. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:35, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::::Roy only had stronger B attack and longer Forward+B combo --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:43, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::Well, Roy is generally stronger in the attack sense, but, as DE said, has a shorter range, grap, etc. I mostly played Roy because my brother was always Marth and I wanted a distinct difference. Anyway, I can usually use Down+B to knock off their attack and then go in for the attack. --20pxGuildof 18:48, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::"Well, Roy is generally stronger in the attack sense." Ken Combo > Roy. Besides, Marth's Tipper, in general, outclassed Roy's offense, not to mention Marth's insane aerial game and smashes. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:51, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Well, I usually play Samus > Roy. All the pros use Samus. Her aerials are awesome, shes got pretty good smashes, and her rockets/beam ball thing are pretty powerful and ranged. --20pxGuildof 18:55, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::pro's use Sheik or Fox more often then Samus, atleast from what i see (im pro and use Samus btw, doh) --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:56, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Well... Fox and Sheik are higher tier than Samus, so that's not surprising. I myself am best with Jigglypuff, best aerial game, decent throws, a couple of ok smashes, WOP, and of course, rest. I'm also a fan of Luigi. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:11, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::the faster, the better...but not for me --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:13, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Going back to Roy for a second, I think the misconception that he's more powerful arises from the fact that his sweet spot, which is in the middle of his sword is much easier to hit with (for inexperienced players) than Marth's tipper which requires some ability to space well. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:17, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::yah, but hes so slow, even ganondorf is faster imo --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:25, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Than who? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:28, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::then roy, imo --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:33, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Nope. See below. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:39, 3 March 2008 (EST) Walking Speeds *1-2) Fox > Marth *3) Falco *4-5) Pichu = Pikachu *6-10) Link = Sheik = Young Link > DK > Roy *11) Yoshi *12-15) Dr. Mario = Luigi = Mario > Mr. Game & Watch *16-17) Mewtwo = Samus *18) Ice Climbers *19-21) Peach > Captain Falcon > Kirby *22) Ness *23) Ganondorf *24-25) Zelda > Jigglypuff *26) Bowser Running Speed *1) Captain Falcon *2) Fox *3-5) Sheik > Pikachu > Marth *6) Pichu *7-10) Young Link > Roy > Yoshi > DK *11-15) Falco > Dr. Mario = Mario > Mr. G&W > Bowser *16-20) Samus > Kirby = Mewtwo > Ice Climbers > Ness *21) Ganondorf *22) Luigi *23-24) Link > Peach *25-26) Jigglypuff > Zelda Information taken from Mew2King's website. Also note that a ">" means that the character to the left of the ">" ACCELERATES to his/her top speed QUICKER than the character to the right of the ">." a "=" means the two or three characters between the "=" have the same exact acceleration. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:37, 3 March 2008 (EST) :less maths plx o0 --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:40, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::Errr...lmao. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 01:28, 4 March 2008 (EST) Ouch WTB Less eye killing colours Q_Q. zomg where is that "wii code" thingy btw? =O. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 18:30, 3 March 2008 (EST) :yah i need some rly cool page for this info, and i forgot to add friend code when i was updating the page lol --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:54, 3 March 2008 (EST) Gamestop Midnight Opening List For reference, this is the list of every GameStop in the US that opens at 12:01 AM on Sunday :) For those of you who live in Europe, seriously, just buy a plane ticket :P The ticket is far less costly than the anti-psychotics you'll need in order to wait. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:10, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Unfortunately for me, I don't have a Wii. My parents have been looking for one for my b-day, but can't find one. So, I might not get one :(. However, my friend has one and on Sunday, I'm gonna go and pick it up with him (he pre-ordered) and shit my brains out all day at his house playing it. Thus, I feel the impulsive need to spam Infested's talk page with screenies... Oh my genius! --20pxGuildof 20:12, 7 March 2008 (EST) :: *cough*stupidamericans*cough* D:< --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:32, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::Yes, there are far too many stupid americans. But I assure you that I am not among that group. Guild, on the other hand... :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:58, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::That hurt, that hurt deep... Wait, is deep spelled with an "a"? --20pxGuildof 22:00, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::It's spelled with an r. Derp. --71.229 22:01, 7 March 2008 (EST) the r is silent. ::::::gotta w8 3 months till brawl...omfg so long, what sucks with brawl is: late release date in europe, no more wavedash, no more L-cancel and tether recovery is retarted =(...but remember.....ITS ONLINE --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 08:11, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::Glad they kicked out L-cancel. I fail at that QQ -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:29, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::nub =o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:01, 11 March 2008 (EDT) http://ebay.com all ya europeans can simply log on 2 eBayebay.com and purchase a copy from one of us "stupid americans". it may cost a little more(we all wanna make a profit) and take a while to ship over there, but it will all pay off not having to wait till june, and ull b like the first one to have it ^^. btw, meta kight is 1337!-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 06:53, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :No.. Wii is region locked, so we leetsauce euro guys can't play til june. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 07:26, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::OMG!! thats dumb-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 15:27, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::Wii is practically sold out in America. If you want one, you'll have to pay about $130 than when it came out. My parents have been looking for one for my birthday, and they say the average price is $390. The rest are out of stock. --20pxGuildof 15:30, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Downsides To help fulfill the ravaging Super Smash Stomach Ache felt by Infested, I have made a small list of downsides for SSBB. Thus, he has less to anticipate: * Booting of Roy (not a huge one, but still) * Most of the new characters aren't as good as classics, for example: ** Olimar + Pikmin ** Lukas (practically the same as Ness, but IMO not as good) ** Ike (Marth is better) * Unlocking characters is much longer than on SSBM (except for getting Mewtwo on SSBM, as that is random) * The fields aren't nearly as good. Battlefield is wimpy (atleast they kept Hyrule the same). * You have to unlock some classics, like Capt. Falcon * Still has Yoshi (who the hell likes this shitty dinosaur?) * No playable Master Hand (Goddammit, I've always want to play as him!) Add more if you know of any. I hope this helped... In the mean time, watch pointless videos like a depressed person. --20pxGuildof 15:38, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :No Roy is QQ. Easy mode character for getting most "kills" (i.e. smashes). And Yoshi is hilarious, has always been and has always been hated. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:05, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::woot new SSB siggy-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Nööß Police']] 16:30, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::Guild, have you seen Yoshi's final smash? Because that alone is plenty of reason to have him in the game ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:50, 10 March 2008 (EDT) i know more epic downsides for SSBB: * dumping half of the characters that were first in SSBM * removal of Wavedashing * removal of L-cancel * tether recovery (i like the SSBM way more :/) * falco has ability to shutdown an opponent forever :lvls look cool tho --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:21, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::btw yoshi is cool --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:27, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::Except for his final smash, he's kinda bad. Slower then Shiek, Fox, and Capt. Falcon, and about as fast as Bowser in attacks. His B moves are pretty bad in general. --20pxGuildof 19:31, 10 March 2008 (EDT) @ GoD: Olimar is consistently picked as a top tier character, Lukas is consistently rated higher than Ness, and Roy was worth than Marth, so no surprise that Ike is worse than Marth as well (that said however, Ike makes an excellent team player because, when paired with a fast player who can rack up damage, e.g. Metaknight, Ike provide the sorely needed kill moves). I actually kind of like the way characters are unlocked in SSBB actually, rather than having to play X number of Versus matches, I can just play through Sub Space Emissary and unlock them all, pretty cool, no? Also, lol at your comment regarding stages. In SSBM, Hyrule was banned, i.e. you couldn't play it in tournaments, for good reason too, Fox can essentially run away infinitely on Hyrule while racking up damage. Battlefield, on the other hand, despite its glitchy edges was Random legal. Infested is much more on track with the main failures of Brawl. As to unlocking original characters... I don't really see that as a downside (since you conversely get to start off with new characters)... and as to Yoshi, he may not be good (by which I mean he's consistently rated dead last in SSBB) but he's a Nintendo original, and an important one at that. Poor playtesting is my number one issue, every stage with a wall is gonna have to be banned, because with absolutely 0 effort, Wolf/Falco can infinite people, and there are other similar problems. Second is the fact that the game is definitely less technical. I mean come on! L-canceling was in the original, why take it out now? Third is the change to recovery. In SSBM, the ability to spot the ledge and, conversely, edge guard effectively were huge. Sure, Samus could jump underneath Final Destination and then recover on the other side, but at least that took skill. Now, there are multiple characters capable of doing so with no effort, you automatically grab the ledge perfectly, and edge guarding (against most recoveries) is next to impossible. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:09, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :quite a bit of composing you did DE ^_^ and yeh meta knight is the best char in the game! ...though i havn't unlocked Wolf yet, he's gotta be uber-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Nööß Police']] 21:21, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::Meh. It just annoys me when people think they know what they're talking about when they really don't, and for some reason, that tends to happen with SSBM more than other games (I think because the gameplay is still satisfying even if you're bad)... but I felt I should set the record straight. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:19, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::o gawd DE, You might be an idiot if... you think that being good at a video game means something. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 22:23, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Meh, there's a difference, I don't think it means anything. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:25, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Lrn2sarcasm >.> — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 22:27, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::::: Learn to use grammar :P. And while you're at it, remember that sarcasm can't travel through the intertubes, the interblag prevents that. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:29, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::I was hoping the "o gawd" would give it away =/ — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 22:35, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::I heard that if I cross-splice my HTTPs with the sphereoblog's NTFS databases, it'll send a screaming midget to your house to point out that I used sarcasm. --71.229 22:39, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You just made my day. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 12:42, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::wow this is kinda sad, a page about a game that has been out for a couple days(in america) has more posts than my 8 month old user talk page :( -- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Nööß Police']] 15:22, 11 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::PWNT!! [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 17:23, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I just found out that apparently you can't farm wood in SSBB! WTF?! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 17:25, 11 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::omfg?! Are you serious? No Wood farming=no gg. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 17:27, 11 March 2008 (EDT) btw, can u get online with 2 ppl on 1 wii? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:05, 11 March 2008 (EDT) Hmm, I've played SSBM for years, but...what is L-canceling? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:10, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :L-cancel is pressing L on perfect moments after make moves to be able to play much faster --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:13, 11 March 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, that. Wouldn't that be the same as R-canceling? :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:14, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :::yah u can either use L or R --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:19, 11 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Hydra, you can have up to three people playing from the same wii if you're playing with friends (as long as there's at least one person on another wii). However, only one person per wii if you're playing with anyone. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:31, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :::::aiiiiiight --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:11, 11 March 2008 (EDT) ::In short, if, as you land, you press L at the right moment, it cancels any lag that you would normally have. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:16, 11 March 2008 (EDT) omg what is wood farming??-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Nööß Police']] 15:48, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :That's leet shit. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 16:32, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::answer the question please...-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Nööß Police']] 16:13, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :::It's a euphemism for anonymous gay sex in public bathrooms. --71.229 16:46, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Noez! He lies! Don't lisen! [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 17:32, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :::::............-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Nööß Police']] 21:31, 14 March 2008 (EDT) GoD New character rankings IMO, these are just my favorites of new characters # Pit # Snake # Wario # Wolf # Pokemon Trainer # Meta Knight # Lucario # Diddy Kong # Sonic # Zero Suit Samus # King Deedeedee # Ike # Lukas # Olimar # Toon Link It may seem stupid, but Pit is awesome, Snake can be good with pracitce, Wario is pretty sick, and the rest are just the rest. --20pxGuildof 17:53, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :hows the ranking over everyone? in ur oppinion that is --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:24, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::olimar ownz tbh -Karmapolice 23:31, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::a retarded monkey with one limb can use pit, honestly.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 00:15, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::from what iv seen is prit really easy to control, but cannot confirm that ofc since i dont have brawl yet =( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 08:27, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::I don't have a Wii, so I can't play SSBB much (Just with my friends), but the only time I beat them (Normally they all kick my ass six ways from sunday) was with Pit, he kicks ass [[User:Phalmatticus|'Phalmatticus']] 16:42, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Lol wolf at #4, fox falco and wolf are for people who can not play on a higher level, wario, what is the good points on him, his motorcycle? thats about it. Snake, i completely agree with that in either 1v1 or 3 player free for all because of his overf powered A's and nice long range B's, but in 4 player free for all, Ike wins. He has a up A that covers 270 degrees around him along with many other overpowered attacks. PIT FAILS, no power, lame b's he can just fly like an angel :::::::Wolf is stronger than fox and falco and has a good up-B. his over-b though is reeeely hard to control and usually results in death on small levels. isnt as fast as thost two though... also DeDeDe is one of the best chars! he cant be any slower, but his hammer can kill basicly anyone in two hits. also his chargable down-b hammer is really fast and helps to get your enemy away to charge his stronger hammer. and Waddle Dee's are just plain fun :P. ive also noticed a big change is Ganondorf's mechanics, he is a little faster and his new over-b provides a nice damaging snare. him and dedede (and kirby of course) are my favorite chars. too bad kirby dosn't have the fireball anymore...--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 16:27, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Friend Codes Crossfire already has a page for SSBB friend codes. User:Crossfirexiv/List of Friend Codes.--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 11:54, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :i was first tbh --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:14, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::well they have moar codes--[[User:The Noob Police|'''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 12:18, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::cuz noone was adding some here =P --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:26, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::o lol, maybe u should transfer them. when is brawl gunna b in urope again?--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 13:09, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::they said official release would be 27 june so takes a while >_> --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:47, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::ouch, in the mean time, break out your old N64 and finally beat Super Mario 64 :]--[[User:The Noob Police|'''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 17:06, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::alrdy got all 120 =P, need 7 more at sunshine, and didnt even finish galaxy...cuz its boring, wtb n64 style --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:04, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Archive seriously lol "WARNING: This page is 43 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections."--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 16:32, 3 May 2008 (EDT) Titties 'Cause I can actually play it :O --20pxGuildof 15:25, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Toon Link Is da best, end of story. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 08:55, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :lol, no --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'''Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:39, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::Lolhellyeah! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 07:55, 5 December 2008 (EST)